Buzz Tarco
NOTE: This article is about a prototype character incarnation. For the current incarnation of this character, visit http://the-lenny-leggo-show.wikia.com/wiki/Buzz_Tarco Buzz Tarco was a fictitious character from the YouTube comedy series The Lenny Lego Show. He is referred to as the boss of character Mr. Fireman as well his many co-workers down at a local fire station of an unspecified name, where he instructs firefighters in training. His character was redesigned for the updated series "The Lenny Leggo Show". Character Buzz Tarco was the teacher/boss of the bumbling Mr. Fireman, as well as his unspecified number co-workers. His job is to teach the firefighters in their firefighting class. Although technically they are simply "to-be firefighters" still in training, they do still hold a responsibility to respond to emergency calls when necessary. While found in a situation where lives must be saved (although this is an extremely seldom circumstance), Buzz Tarco's firefighters, somehow, successfully get the job done. In the classroom, however, he must constantly put up with the firemen's slacking off on a daily basis, especially from Mr. Fireman the worst student out of all of them. For example, Buzz Tarco's firemen, are prone to starting food-fights, which usually take place during lunch break in the cafeteria, or sometimes even in the classroom itself. Tarco, however, does not fire anyone. Instead, he uses very strict, sometimes humiliating, and occasionally rather strange, methods of punishment to discipline the firemen. Firemen are often times sent to go sit in the lunchroom by themselves, other times they are sent to stand in the corner of the classroom with a dunce cap on their head. If a firemen is especially bad, Buzz Tarco sentences him to an extremely unpleasant punishment known as The Bonus Round, which he typically uses as a last resort punishment (however, the punishment is used on Jonah Flenderson on a seemingly regular basis). The Bonus Round is never actually seen or explained in the series, thus it is always left to the viewers imagination to think of reasons why the bonus round could be such an nightmarish act of punishment. His birthday is February 1st, both in this and his updated incarnation. Design During this incarnation, his character was portrayed by a figure based off of the Disney character "Buzz Lightyear", which is actually where his first name "Buzz" was derived from. He was later given a last name, which turned out to be Tarco, to sever the connection between this character and the Disney one. Of all the animated characters, Buzz Taco was the very first one to undergo his design stage; As a result, he was used as an experiment to determine how subsequent character would be drawn. Originally, characters were only supposed to be drawn by their outlines, with non-animated facial elements and clothes added in later. However, this proved to be exceedingly difficult, as the elements had to be constantly refitted into new images for sizable use. For example, the original eyes used in the prototype image, as seen above, was originally a PNG file, but had to be re-sized and re-photoshopped back on to reduce the eyes small enough to fit onto the face. Even then, the eyes barely fit. The hands also proved to be difficult to coincide with the rest of the body, as they were too rigid around the edges. Before it was even tried, clothes were found to be way to difficult to find, as separate pictures of png clothes had to be found for characters facing forwards and backwards, and separate clothes had to be found for every individual character. Eventually, it was found to be significantly easier to simply animate these elements along with the rest of the character. Trivia * Buzz Tarco was the first character of The Lenny Leggo Show to undergo a redesign. * Buzz Tarco's last name was improvised. Gallery Buzz_Tarco-_stand_(new).png| art conception with the black outline. Buzz_Tarco-_stand.png|An earlier version of Buzz Tarco's animated incarnation. Buzz_Tarco_3_render_(final).png|A even earlier art conception. Notice that the eyes and tie (here red instead of blue) are practical PNG photoshopped elements. Buzz_Tarco_prototype_render.jpg|Earliest art conception of Buzz Tarco's redesign, constructed of simplistic geometric shapes and more PNG practical elements. It has since been scrapped. Buzz_Tarco.png|Buzz Tarco's original incarnation from The Lenny Lego Show. Category:Characters Category:The Lenny Leggo Show Characters Category:The Lenny Lego Show Characters Category:Recurring characters